Juego
by Raccoon Child
Summary: YamatoUltimo leve. Oneshot. Porque cuando jugaba contra Ultimo, Yamato siempre llevaba las de perder.


Juego

- ¿Yamato-sama?

- Dime –contestó el aludido a la voz suave que lo llamaba.

- ¿Jugamos al _shiritori_?

Yamato evaluó su situación: Era medianoche, estaba _muy_ cansado, necesitaba dormir y a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse para ir a la escuela. Definitivamente, no estaba en condiciones de perder el tiempo.

Ultimo aguardaba su respuesta, clavándole los ojos con la mayor expectación.

- … Está bien.

Yamato sabía que entre sus pensamientos y sus acciones había una falla importante de coordinación, pero decidió dejar de lado el asunto.

- - - - -

Era en momentos como ese cuando Yamato se sentía especialmente molesto con Lune. Todo era culpa suya: él le había enseñado a Ultimo a jugar al _shiritori_, durante la hora del almuerzo de una tarde particularmente tediosa. El chico robot, dejando de lado toda discreción, había cometido el descaro de visitar a Yamato a la azotea del instituto. Gracias a aquella visita, ahora tenían al menos una partida de _shiritori_ al día.

Por alguna razón, a Ultimo le atraía poderosamente el juego. Yamato no lo entendía; nunca le habían gustado las situaciones en las que tuviera que ponerse a pensar. De modo que, procurando hacer las partidas breves, con frecuencia perdía a propósito. Al fin y al cabo, no le veía mucho sentido a intentar ganarle a un robot.

- Tú empiezas –indicó, con la voz distorsionada por un bostezo ahogado.

- _Mori_ (bosque) –dijo Ultimo, sentado frente a él sobre el tatami con una expresión de concentración total.

- _Ringo_ (manzana).

- _Gomu_ (chicle).

- _Mura_ (pueblo).

- _Rakuen_ (Paraíso).

Yamato se preguntó si tendría que aguantar mucho para dejarse vencer sin que Ultimo quedara insatisfecho.

- - - - -

Contra todo pronóstico, Yamato se encontró disfrutando de esa partida. Lo divertía la cara de entusiasmo que Ultimo ponía al verlo pensar la palabra que pudiera salvarlo de la derrota.

- _Fuuga_ (elegancia) –pronunció Ultimo tranquilamente.

Parecía un diccionario parlante. Yamato caviló y, tras unos segundos, soltó desafiante:

- _Garasu_ (vidrio).

- _Suki_ (me gustas) –contestó el pelirrojo al instante, con toda la naturalidad de su dulce voz imperturbable.

La mente de Yamato quedó completamente en blanco. De pronto, tuvo la ridícula sensación de que su estómago se llenaba de papel picado. Mientras tanto, Ultimo sonreía, ajeno por completo a la revolución interior del joven humano.

- _Nani?_ (¿Qué?) –barbotó este, anonadado.

El rostro de Ultimo, entonces, se transfiguró. Se quedó contemplando a Yamato asombrado, con sus grandes ojos abiertos en toda su gloria esmeralda.

- ¡Gané! –exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Parecía destellar de satisfacción, al menos desde el punto de vista de Yamato, quien finalmente comenzaba a reaccionar de su trance.

Por supuesto… Estaban jugando.

- Oh… es que no oí bien –mintió torpemente.

- Dije "_suki_" –repitió Ultimo, y Yamato volvió a sentir confeti en las entrañas.

- Ya… ya veo –Repentinamente, Ultimo pareció desanimarse.

- ¿Podemos jugar de nuevo? –aventuró, suplicándole con la mirada.

… Yamato no pudo decirle que no.

- - - - -

Tras varias partidas, los ojos de Yamato, cerrándose solos, rogaban por el descanso que requerían.

- Uru… Ya hemos jugado lo suficiente. Dejémoslo por hoy –decidió.

- ¿Eh? ¿No podemos siquiera terminar esta partida?

- Lo siento; ya estoy cansado. De todas formas, ¿por qué te gusta tanto este juego? –inquirió con hastío.

Ultimo bajó la mirada, entristecido.

- Es que… esto es lo único que podemos hacer juntos, cuando no tenemos que salir a pelear, Yamato-sama.

Esa respuesta hizo rememorar a Yamato, instantáneamente, aquel caótico momento en que había intentado realizar el Pacto de Amor dándole su primer beso a Ultimo en lugar de su querida Sayama-san.

Durante un segundo, la visión de los labios suaves y perfectos del robot le había hecho pensar que, quizá, aquello valdría la pena. Sin embargo, eso no había detenido a Yamato de pedirle perdón a su compañera de clase, aunque ésta no pudiera oírlo. Porque –Yamato lo reconocía- Ultimo irradiaba belleza inadulterada, pero el muchacho tenía bien en claro quién acaparaba su corazón.

Y a pesar de ella y los sentimientos que le profesaba… Yamato tenía que admitir que, en el instante preciso en que Ultimo volvió en sí, el mundo podría haber dejado de girar sin que él lo notara, estando demasiado absorto en la sublimidad de esos ojos verdes imposibles, etéreos como cada centímetro de su figura, simetría pura.

Porque era un error afirmar que Ultimo parecía un ser humano, estando él más cerca de asemejarse a una figura divina que a un simple mortal. Esos ojos habían resistido el paso de nueve siglos, y Yamato había confirmado desde la distancia más corta que, aun así, no habían perdido un ápice de su hermosura. Ultimo era radiante. Ultimo era el epítome de la perfección.

… Sí… a pesar de _ella_. A pesar de su _adorable_ Sayama-san.

- ¿Yamato-sama?

Porque cuando jugaba contra Ultimo, Yamato siempre llevaba las de perder.

- Lo siento. Estaba pensando –dijo con evasivas, abochornado.

La expresión decepcionada de Ultimo mutó en una de preocupación. El androide miró el reloj de pared y se sobresaltó. Volviendo a centrar su atención sobre Yamato, contestó:

- Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho, amo! No me di cuenta… Está exhausto, ¿no es así? Será mejor que lo deje descansar. Vamos a dormir.

- Oh… Gracias, Ultimo…

Apenas acababa de pronunciar el nombre del chico escarlata, cuando volvió a quedar paralizado en su sitio: Inesperadamente, Ultimo depositó un delicado beso de las buenas noches en su mejilla, para luego acostarse como si tal cosa en la cama de su amo, desde la cual lo miró sonriendo con inocencia.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y Yamato estaba sentado sobre el tatami en completo silencio, rojo hasta la coronilla, y todo por culpa de un chico robot al que le gustaba _demasiado _jugar con él.

Aquel juego lo estaba matando, pensó esbozando una sonrisa de resignación e incorporándose para irse a dormir de una buena vez.

… Pero tampoco podía evitar dejarse ganar.

::Owari::

Primera versión: 09/07/09, 3:31 hs.

Segunda versión: 11/08/09, 1:10 hs.

Tercera y última versión: 23/08/09, 1:16 hs.

Pudo haber quedado mejor; lo sé. Pero no tengo paciencia para pulirlo más.

Sepan disculpar cualquier incoherencia con la trama original. xD;

Para quienes no sepan qué diablos es el _shiritori_, Wikipedia tiene un artículo muy simple y entendible que explica la dinámica del juego. Pero yo creo que con lo que escribí en el fic se entiende lo suficiente. xD


End file.
